


Far too good at being bad

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Physical Abuse, Time Turner, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Remus (non-con)Slash(ish) a suggestion Sirius/Remus and some nasty Sirius/Lucius (non-con BDSM). Snape POV. Severus Snape has just turned spy for the good guys. It's about a year before the whole 'Harry become boy who lived' stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far too good at being bad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

'Traitor' is a nasty word isn't it?

Even if you turn traitor for the good side.

Even if one is now good, one would've had to be bad to start with, right?

And who's to say a person wouldn't go back to being bad again, having shown oneself quite capable of it?

Well don't look at me. I don't have the answers.

That's the trouble with being so damn ambiguous.

\--

I'd never seen Malfoy this excited, he was usually so cool. 'Guess who they've just brought in?' He almost bounced.

'Who?'

He didn't answer. He smiled smugly at me, that awful Malfoy family signet glittering on his finger.

'Who, Lucius?'

'Only Sirius Black **and** Remus Lupin.'

\--

We were down in the windowless basement room, which served as the dungeon in this utterly crummy death eater outpost. Sirius and Remus were both tied to chairs in the middle of the floor. Both wore gags. Both were cut and bruised around the face as if they'd received a few blows.

But that was the end of their similarities:

Remus was sat stoically in his chair. His head down, he was concentrating only on how to breathe in the gag. I could see the tell tale red chafe marks at the corners of his mouth. They'd pulled it far too tight.

Fucking animals.

And this seemed veritably noble compared too the, only to be expected, look at me, fucking firework display next to him.

For Sirius by contrast was fighting his bonds like lunatic (he knew full well there was no hope but Sirius likes to put on a show doesn't he? Get a bit of attention.) Drawing strength from gods know where as he thrashed around, hissing unintelligible obscenities into the red rubber ball in his mouth.

'Which one you want?'

I looked at Malfoy, then from one captive to the other, which one did I want? I'd asked myself that question at school.

I should take Sirius, he probably has more information I can protect, but could I really stay true to Dumbledore with Sirius at my mercy? ~Hmm, Sirius at my mercy...no, don't even go there.~

I looked at an angry gash on Remus' cheek.

Someone had slapped him.

Someone with a ring on.

It's funny he's so soft and delicate, you'd think, a werewolf would be more, I dunno, butch, but it's almost as if he overcompensates when he's in human form and it makes him pretty vulnerable. I knew how Malfoy interrogated. I'd seen it. Dammit I'd even worked alongside him. Torture then rape. Always. I couldn't let him have beautiful bloodied Remus. I couldn't.

Remembering that thought process now I'm not sure if I meant that I couldn't let him do **that** to Remus, or I couldn't let **him** do that to Remus.

Dammit. It's not easy being so ambiguous. Sometimes even I don't know which side I'm on.

'Him,' I said, pointing at Remus and Sirius (inevitably) screamed more unintelligible stuff into his gag.

I can guess what he called me though.

\--

The chair and Remus bound to it was now sitting in the middle of my bedroom. Remus was still quiet. Gods, he looked scared. Scared of me.

Scared of me.

I wandered over and casually unbuckled the gag.

It fell out of his mouth, leaving him gasping, swallowing big gulps of air.

Gods, he looked so desperate and sexy, trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help myself, I jammed my hand over his mouth and nose.

He eyes lit up in panic as he realised he couldn't breath at all and my, already hard, cock jumped.

Moving my hand so he could breathe again, I ran a finger down his cheeks, pausing to worry the gash from Malfoy's ring a little, making him hiss with pain. Oh, he was so beautiful. It was his own fault really. What chance did I have against that?

'So, what have we here?'

He met my gaze, with tired pained eyes, and spoke, 'Lupin, Remus, unranked wizard, 51503.'

'Remus, really, there's no need for that, we're old friends. We were nearly more than friends.'

I slid my hand over his chin and down his chest.

'Lupin, Remus, unranked wizard, 51503.'

'Oh yes, much more than just friends.'

Over his belly and between his legs. I had to suppress and a moan deep in my throat when I found his cock under my hand. He was soft there - well, only to be expected - but it was warm and, well, I'd wanted to touch his cock so very long.

I started to stroke him.

'Come on baby,' I whispered. 'We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the **hard** way.'

'Lupin, Remus, unranked wiz-'

I stopped his rather repetitive defiance by kissing him. I dived in while his mouth was still open enough for me to drive my tongue inside. And as I kissed him I lost any chance of being good. I just wanted him too much.

He moaned gently under my tongue. I let go of his cock and pinched his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Mmm.

He gasped into my open mouth.

I let his nipple go and grasped his cock again. It seemed that little bit of pain had worked wonders. He was getting hard underneath my fingers. I broke the kiss.

'Now that's more like it, so much more friendly.'

'Please, Severus, please don't do this,' he whispered.

'So you do remember me.'

And I fell on him again, fucking his mouth with my tongue in exactly the way I'd so often dreamed of doing. Okay, maybe in my dreams the precise circumstances had been, well, slightly, different, but that didn't matter now. Not now Remus was, oh Gods, not now Remus was moaning beneath me, opening up for me, and thrusting into my hand, hard and wet.

I left his mouth and started moving down his neck.

'Oh, Severus.'

'What, tell me what you want.' I muttered.

'Please will you..., aah..., oh Gods.'

I stopped nipping him with my teeth. 'What do you want Remus? What can I do for you? How can I make it better?'

'Please, please..., make sure he doesn't hurt Sirius.'

Fuck.

But I did as he asked. So maybe I was on the good side after all.

\--

I left my room and wandered down the frousty underground corridor to Lucius'. Standing outside it seemed awfully quiet. Surely Lucius wasn't showing restraint. Mercy.

So I went in.

Sirius was bound at wrist and ankle to Lucius' bed. The ropes looked strong and were almost certainly enchanted, but angry burns on Sirius' skin showed he had clearly tested them rigorously. His back was covered in blood.

He's was still, but not unconscious. His eyes snapped onto me with such hatred behind them I almost felt a physical pain.

Lucius, whip in hand, was staring expectantly at me.

'Lucius,' I purred, realising he was expecting a comment on his handiwork, 'what's this? Have you forgotten how to use magic?'

'Mmm,' Lucius' voice is miles away, he's high as a kite, 'yes, but this is so much more aesthetic than a dreary curse, don't you think. Would you like to try it.' He walked towards me, offering the whip with one hand, while unbuttoning his flies with the other. 'I'm about to move onto the next stage anyway.'

Sirius actually roared as I took the whip. I wasn't any kind of intelligible language. It was an animal sound of utter rage and despair.

I left the room and walked back down the corridor towards Remus. I was holding the whip so tightly in my shaking hand and I had never been so hard in my life.

I was determined. I knew what I wanted and I was going to take it.

Until I opened the door.

And saw his face.

He'd had his chin resting on his chest but when he heard the door squeak he looked up and his eyes met mine. And even though everything I'd ever wanted was right there in front of me. Right there for the taking. I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

\--

Without speaking I walked over to Remus and placed my wand on his lap. Then I reached around behind him and untied his wrists.

He looked at me in utter bewilderment. I think he thought it was some kind of trap. I stood in front of him, waiting, watching.

After what seemed like an age Remus picked up the wand in his shaking, numbed hands.

'S-s-stupify?'

My knees gave way. And my last thought was that I was good, after all. Dumbledore was right. I was a good guy.

\--

I had discovered later exactly what had gone on. Remus had found Sirius quite quickly. I assume Lucius' had moved on to rape, this being his trademark and I'm sure Remus had been able to follow the sounds.

With surprise on his side he had managed to stupefy Lucius easily and the two of them had escaped.

I had made up some story that Remus had managed to overpower me when I tried to move him onto the bed and, despite the unlikeness of this (to my mind), my story was believed. Not that I wasn't punished, but no one suspected the truth.

That's the good thing about being so damn ambiguous.

And I didn't see Remus Lupin again for 13 years.


End file.
